


Stay

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: ii.things you said through your teeth.





	

“ _Stay.”_

It’s said through gritted teeth; a simple syllable full of warning. He needs Draco to listen, needs Draco to do exactly as he says, when he says, because he’s never going to forgive himself if the boy gets hurt.

Draco nods at him once, eyes wide and worried as Severus steps away from him and into the danger zone. He actually listens, at first. He stays outside of the building, hidden from the others, his heart pounding in his chest as he waits for Severus to re-emerge.

But then there’s a shouted spell and the distinct sound of a body hitting the floor, and he’s though the door before he can think. He doesn’t care if it’s not Severus; all that matters is that it _could_ be.

He finds Snape on the ground, blood spilling from his left shoulder, robe torn. He gets there just as the others apparate away, but he doesn’t do anything to stop it from happening, despite it being the whole point of their mission. The blood spatter around Severus’ body is more important.

“I told you to stay.”

Severus’ voice is breathy, like he can’t get enough air. Draco drops down next to his body, fingers reaching for the wounded area, his wand held tightly in his hand.

“You should be glad I didn’t,” he says, before pointing his wand to the wound.

He murmurs the incantation that will ease the blood flow, start the healing process, but the all-consuming worry is still present. His jaw clenches in concentration, Severus’ pale face staring back at his. “If you die, I’ll kill you.”

Severus smiles.


End file.
